


Love Bites and Lace

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restrictive Rules on Behavior, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scisaac smut. Isaac decides he wants to see how kinky Scott is, so after obtaining Lydia's help to make a few naughty purchases, the couple spend quite an intense evening together, but Isaac didn't realize how unprepared he was for the outcome.</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://mclaheyisms.tumblr.com/post/89081689610/isaac-knew-he-wanted-to-surprise-scott-with-something">this</a> ask box ficlet I wrote for a Scisaac kink night. That's how we roll. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites and Lace

Isaac knew he wanted to surprise Scott with something… out of the ordinary. It wasn't that their sex life needed to be spiced up. He was very content in regards to that aspect of their relationship, but Isaac wanted to test the waters; maybe see how far Scott was willing to explore. Scott wasn't the kinkiest person in the world, but Isaac was a dirty boy and wanted to get downright filthy with his lover. So he went to Lydia after school on day and said nervously, “I need a favor…”

“And what do I get out of this favor?” she asked in an amused and curious tone.

“You get the satisfaction of me coming to you for help? I wanna dress up for Scott. Like… dirty lingerie… and I don't know where to go to get that kinda stuff.”

Lydia grinned deviously and replied, “I’ve been waiting for this moment forever. We need to go shopping!”

Later that night, Scott never expected to find what he did after returning home from his work at the shelter. His beta wore eyeliner that was too neat to have been applied by himself, a black, lace thong, fishnet stockings, and a garter belt. He was resting on his stomach and propped up by his elbows; his legs bent at the knee with toes pointed toward the ceiling in a 50’s pin-up girl pose. Dirty stripper music thumped melodically in the background as Isaac laid there looking uninterested. He twirled his hair and sighed, perfectly masking the smile that threatened to show.

The alpha gasped at the sight of this. “Are you fricking _kidding_ _me_?!” He couldn’t help but wet his lips. There was no shame in the way he eyed Isaac down lustfully.

Isaac, acting cocky and bitchy because he felt empowered dressed like that, stated in a bored drawl, “Tonight you’re gonna _lick_ my pussy, Scott McCall.”

Scott's eyes glazed with desire. He rushed over and dropped to his knees beside his bed. “Anything you want,” he groaned. “Wow, this is _totally_ hot.”

Isaac smirked a little, but tried to remain in character. He traced Scott’s crooked jaw with his index finger as he instructed, “Take your clothes off… slowly.”

There wasn’t any need to be told twice. Scott stripped to the music with a massive grin on his face the entire time because... well, it’s Scott. He couldn’t help it. He attempted to be erotic about it, but he was not the most graceful person alive nor did he have much rhythm, so it basically looked like he was just fumbling around as he undressed. Isaac was desperate not to start laughing because of how cute he thought it was.

When Scott was finally in the buff, he stepped up to his boyfriend; cock standing at attention. Resisting the urge to swallow it down, Isaac glanced up at him, rolled over onto his back, and ordered seductively as he parted his legs, “Now worship my thighs.”

Scott crawled over the top of him and leaned down for a kiss, but the beta slapped him, which came as a bit of a shock to Scott. It was not a playful slap by any means. Isaac actually smacked him with genuine force. 

“I did _not_ tell you to kiss me. I said _worship my thighs_. You will do as I say or you will get nothing.”

The brunette's jaw hung open slightly. He seemed both confused and aroused. Doing as commanded, he slowly lowered to Isaac's waist and settled between his hips. Isaac trembled and moaned while Scott kissed, licked, and sucked hickeys on the inside of his thighs. He found it ridiculously sexy. His thong was tented by the confined erection within its lace prison. The dirty blonde wrapped his legs around Scott’s head; ankles crossed over his spine.

“Bite me!” he groaned huskily and fisted a handful of Scott's hair.

Scott nibbled briefly on the inner flesh of Isaac's right thigh before chomping down hard. This caused Isaac eyes to lull shut as he chewed his bottom lip to prevent himself from howling. He instead whimpered his satisfaction and writhed involuntarily at the same time. Scott then lapped the teeth markings he'd left with his tongue. Turning his attention to the opposite thigh, Scott repeated what he had done, latching down on the smooth skin; only this time hard enough to draw blood. Isaac's resulting moan was high-pitched. He white-knuckled Scott's hair in one hand and the sheets with the other.

“ _Fuck_!” he cried out in both pleasure and pain. This went on for some time, Scott marking the inside of Isaac's legs with love bites, before Isaac demanded, “Now eat it! Eat my cunt.”

Without hesitation, Scott flipped him over onto all fours, nearly growling as he did. The alpha in him had been unleashed. He'd become forceful in his actions; far beyond the point of his normal level of restraint. Isaac gasped sharply as he was manhandled and arched his back like a bitch in heat. He looked back over his shoulder and wiggled teasingly, although the expression he wore was entirely of longing. 

“Eat it,” he breathed shakily. “Eat it and I'll let you claim it.”

Scott's eyes flashed red and it sent static up Isaac's spine. When the electric tension reached the base of his neck, his baby blues lit up brightly yellow. Then the brunette leaned down while maintaining eye contact with his beta. His face inched closer to Isaac's bottom, and he huffed hotter than hot breath onto his butt cheeks. It made the dirty blonde shiver. He couldn't have been more ready for it.

Without warning, Scott ripped apart the strip of lace that ran the crease of Isaac's ass. He hungrily jabbed his tongue right into the tight, pink hole, and Isaac saw stars. He whimpered and threw back his head in pleasure. After drawing in a few shallow breaths, he groaned as Scott dragged his nails over his waist, leaving reddened, irritated trails skin in his wake. He squeezed the muscular cheeks with both hands, spreading his boyfriend further apart so he could stab his tongue deeper inside. And then Scott slapped his right buttock; he slapped it hard. Hard enough to whelp; hard enough to bruise.

Isaac bit his lip to prevent the squeal from escaping his throat. He was suddenly dizzy with lust and ached with want. The beta realized whatever control he started out with was waning fast. The roles had been reversed; Scott was dominating him; owning him with his talented tongue and clawing his backside raw. It didn't matter what Isaac commanded at that point; Scott only abided to his wishes because he chose to rather than due obligation. He'd pushed his alpha from the cliff and there was no bottling it back up, but Isaac couldn't have been more turned on by it. He shouted and cussed, “ _Yhes_! Fuck, that feels good, baby! Eat my pussy! Fucking lap it up, you filthy boy!”

Scott obeyed for the time being. He spit on the entrance, pushed his face into the beta's rear, and tongue-fucked him relentlessly. His wet, muscular organ rolled tauntingly against the puckered flesh. Isaac pressed his chest to the bed while raising his ass more. He wasn't being shy about the volume of his voice. There was no need since Momma McCall was working a shift at the hospital. He moaned wildly; desperately. And then the fingers came and, “Fuck yeah!” Isaac howled.

The index and middle digits of Scott's right hand slipped inside to the knuckles. It stretched Isaac more than he was ready for. The dirty blonde winced and clenched down on the intruding fingers. He bit the sheets and groaned, however, he did not pull away. Not that he could if he tried. Scott had gripped his left hip and was holding him in place as the fingers pushed in and out repeatedly. The alpha then sank his teeth into Isaac's right butt cheek; directly on the lovely, red whelp of his hand print. _That_ hurt.

Isaac cried out, “Too rough!” from the pain of it all, but to Isaac's shock, Scott only bit down harder. He tried to buck him off, but his hips were being held firmly in place; Scott having since abandoned his fingering of Isaac's hole. “Scott! That's enough!”

The beta couldn't remain in character anymore. He could literally feel blood starting to trickle down the back of his right leg. He jerked his head around and looked over his shoulder. His expression pleaded mercy, but what he saw frightened him. Scott was glaring at Isaac; furious, red orbs visible just over the top of his buttocks. The brunette released him from his jaws and spit once more onto his warm, pink entrance. As he leaned over Isaac, he slipped his fingers back inside, causing his beta to moan. When they were face-to-face, Scott tangled his left hand in Isaac's hair, closed it around his curly locks abruptly, and yanked his head back at a dangerous angle.

Isaac winced again. “Baby, you're being too rough with me,” he whispered almost brokenly.

A low, vibrating growl came from Scott's throat. He twisted his fingers inside Isaac's bottom at the same time, slowly fucking him with them as he did. He flicked his tongue across the beta's lips before stating in a dark, almost threatening tone that was completely opposite his tender personality, “I'm gonna make you _mine_.”

“I _am_ yours, baby. We're boyfriends, Scott,” Isaac begged. “Scott! It's me! It's Isaac…”

What Scott said next made Isaac's dick throb with excitement; not that he wasn't still hard to begin with. The alpha added a third finger to his ass, spreading Isaac more as he growled, “I _haven't_ forgotten who you are. You're my lover, my anchor, but you opened a door tonight and don't get to close it because you can't handle it. You said if I eat your pussy, you'd let me claim it. I'm fucking claiming it _and_ I'll be as _rough_ as I want. Do you understand me?”

The words caused Isaac's body to spasm as he gasped. He quivered from head to toe and nodded. When he did, Scott pressed their lips together gently and added, “ _AND_ I'll kiss you whenever I please and if you _ever_ try to slap me again for it, I will show you how rough I can be.” Not allowing time for a response, he forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Isaac could do nothing but moan. Wanting Scott even more badly, he pressed back into the three digits as they stretched him wide. Scott had a thick prick after all; thick enough that three fingers of foreplay were easily required to prepare himself for what was to come, and he knew the brunette was ready for it because his erection was rubbing against his left ass cheek. He allowed Scott to finish kissing him before he begged, “Fuck me raw. It's yours. You know it's yours. Take it.”

Scott grunted huskily. He kissed him again before reaching the bottle of lube sitting atop the nightstand. Pressing the dispenser down, a squirt of clear gel splatted into his palm. He stroked himself repeatedly, slicking up all eight inches from tip to base, and mounted Isaac. The beta arched his spine, rearing his ass up in an offering. He rested on his knees and elbows; legs spread to either side of his torso. He probably looked like a frog in fishnets from overhead. He didn't glance back, but knew by the way Scott's heavy breathing hitched in his throat that he was temporarily overwhelmed by the sight of him.

The sensation of Scott's cock press against his hole made him tense. This was always the hardest part; taking Scott inside him. He sighed deeply, trying not to hold his breath because that only ever made the anticipation worse. Then came the pressure; that sweet, tantalizing pressure. Scott pushed more and Isaac panted as the tension built. The tight, muscled ring flexed, and when it did, the pressure gave. Scott slipped the first few inches inside.

Isaac buried his face in the sheets and moaned as his toes curled. It was like being impaled. The burn made him pant faster. He needed to get past this part as quickly as possible. Isaac tossed back his head and pushed his bruised bottom flush against Scott's hips all in the same motion. He yelped as his eyes flickered yellow, “Oh fuck!” They remained fairly still while it took a few moments for Isaac to acclimate to Scott's size, but the alpha knew when Isaac was ready because he gazed back over his shoulder, jaw hanging ajar, and began moving his hips forward and backward as he fucked himself.

The brunette gripped the waistband of the black, lace thong that he'd torn apart and, using it like a pair of reigns, he began to thrust at a steady pace. Isaac gasped as he witnessed Scott basically pony-fuck him. It was too damn sexy. “ _Yeah_!” he cried out. “Just like that!”

Scott's eyes flared scarlet once more and the strength of his pace increased dramatically. Isaac met every thrust with his own reverse lunge of his hips though. Getting fucked hard was what Isaac liked. It was only then, when his boyfriend was hammering deep inside, that he felt truly desired by another. Isaac was lost in the feelings, moaning and whimpering with no coherent words. Scott continued to jerk the waistband up with each powerful thrust, and within minutes, the makeshift reigns came apart. Discarding the shredded thong to the side, he grabbed a handful of Isaac's hair with his right hand and spanked his left ass cheek with the other. 

Isaac screamed, “ _Yhes_! Hit it like that! Pull my hair! Yeah! Own it!”

Scott tugged hard, making Isaac contort his back even more. The alpha pounded into him almost violently. He clawed down Isaac's back before his fingers wrapped his throat. He pulled his boyfriend upright into an embrace and they kissed over Isaac's left shoulder. The blonde started stroking himself because he was leaking precum everywhere. Loving every second, he howled, “Harder! Fuck me harder! Yeah! Take it all!”

Scott only grunted inaudibly. He was getting close. He knew he wouldn't hold out very long. Of the many times they'd been intimate, this was by far the most intense, and although on most occasions he could last a good twenty minutes to a half hour of fucking before reaching orgasm, this was not one of those times. He gripped both of Isaac’s hips; his nails digging into the smooth flesh. Sweat dripped down his forehead and nose. His eyes followed the droplet as it fell and he watched it splash on the small of Isaac's back. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his beta's entire body. Each rippling muscle glistened in the soft glow of his bedroom lamp. Isaac's ass swallowed his dick greedily on every thrust, and Scott couldn't stomach the sight of it all. He slammed in a few more times before he was filling Isaac with hot jizz. His nails broke the surface of Isaac's skin and he drew blood as he groaned, “I’m cumming!”

Isaac was there too, clenching the brunette’s cock tight as he climaxed at nearly the same time. He busted his load all over the sheets as Scott seeded his rear end. “Yes! Oh god! _Yhes_!” the dirty blonde wailed desperately. He bucked back to meet each erratic thrust until Scott collapsed onto him and forced him to buckle into the pool of his own spunk. They each panted shallowly as they tried to catch their breath.

Scott planted a tender kiss to Isaac's nape before nibbling on his ear. He asked, “Are you okay?”

Isaac hummed his reply. “Mmmhmm.” He grinned and sighed because he was unable to voice how amazing that lay had been.

The alpha continued to move his hips slowly; his stiff prick still steadfast and usually lasting that way for a little while after finishing. He raised up, taking care to pull out with ease, rolled Isaac over so that they were facing each other, and then the beta's legs found their way around his waist as he pushed back in at length. Isaac whimpered and held onto Scott's shoulders firmly. His black eyeliner was slightly smeared, but Scott couldn't have cared less about that. “You're beautiful,” he cooed at Isaac and grazed their lips together. The kiss was passionate and conveyed every affection they shared for one another. Scott realized his erection wasn't going away after making out like that for a few minutes. He whispered, “I can go again. Wanna make love this time?”

Isaac nodded before Scott's pace picked up only a little. His strokes were long and penetrative. The blonde's toes curled and eyes fluttered. He moaned quietly, “I love you, Scott McCall.”

This was how Scott enjoyed Isaac most. As much as Isaac liked it kinky, Scott preferred it slow and intimate. When Isaac was beneath him, needy and clingy and vulnerable, that's the way he felt they connected best; an alpha and his beta. Scott smiled down at him and replied, “Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally wrote the ending for [this](http://isaacpup.tumblr.com/) awesome blogger. You'll know when you see it. (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
